1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method of presented information, a control device of presented information, and a speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, AV appliances used at home are increasingly connected to a network. In view of this, a system for selecting and presenting appropriate content in accordance with the position and state of a user at home is proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-199383 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature”) and “katudoryo sensingu ni yoru iADL sukoa no tokeiteki yosoku (Statistical Prediction of iADL Score Using Activity Amount Sensing)”, The 13th System Integration Division Annual Conference of The Society of Instrument and Control Engineers, pp. 910-913 (hereinafter referred to as “Non-Patent Literature”)).